


Crush

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Абсолютная память помогает Коннору точно вспомнить момент, когда начался его крах. Точку отсчёта, к которой стоило бы восстановить систему, потому что именно тогда-то всё и изменилось. Чем его починить дешевле, конечно, просто взять нового “Коннора”, с конвейера.Только отправлять на работу в участок его не надо, потому что его последователя будет ждать ровно та же незавидная участь, и его тоже придётся списать, потому то Конноров их много, а детектив Гэвин Рид - он один.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Меня так радует, что мы крашимся с тобой вместе, уважаемая Лимон!) Всё тебе!)
> 
> https://vk.com/lukelemon

Абсолютная память помогает Коннору точно вспомнить момент, когда начался его крах. Точку отсчёта, к которой стоило бы восстановить систему, потому что именно тогда-то всё и изменилось. Первая внутренняя ошибка, открывающая ещё много, так много таких же, что сейчас RK800 уверен — его проще разобрать и обнулить, чем исправить. А дешевле, конечно, просто взять нового «Коннора», с конвейера.

Только отправлять на работу в участок того, другого, не надо, потому что его последователя будет ждать ровно та же незавидная участь, и замену тоже придётся списать, потому что Конноров — их много, а детектив Гэвин Рид — он один.

Да, если бы не детектив, то ничего бы не произошло. Девиация, революция, мирные переговоры, новое правительство, представительства андроидов по всему миру — всё это так, пыль, не имеющая значения. Прежде, Коннор был уверен, что только Хэнк, треплющий его по голове как сына, и является единственным важным из всех людей. По-настоящему, конечно. Не то, чтобы он не ценил коллег по работе, но всё-таки они были для него куда менее важны.

А вот детектив Рид сразу же занял особое место в его иерархии, с той первой встречи на кухне.

Они подкалывают друг друга каждый день. Каждый день детектив Рид отзывается об умственных и профессиональных достоинствах андроида уничижительно, и Коннор отвечает ему такими же колкостями, не собираясь оставаться в долгу, особенно под руководством Хэнка.

Это вроде игры, постоянной, вечной, нескончаемой, которая приносила столько удовольствия.

Всё кончилось внезапно. В один день детектив просто прошёл мимо него, как мимо пустого места. Ни приветствия, ни подколки, ни безумного требования купить ему сигарет — ничего. Он даже не посмотрел на андроида.

И Коннора это кольнуло.

То же самое повторилось на следующий день. И ещё. И если бы в софте RK800 были прописаны подобные методы привлечения внимания, он бы обязательно спросил человека о том, что тот, наконец, осознал какая громадная пропасть между ними, но такой функции у него нет, а задать подобный вопрос было бы внезапно страшно.

Обычные футболки, в которых мелькают выпирающие косточки ключиц под горлом у детектива, меняются на высокие водолазки примерно в то же время. Это странно, учитывая то, что он всю зиму проходил в потрёпанной куртке и трёх футболках, а весной, внезапно, вспомнил о том, что было бы неплохо одеваться потеплее.

Странным это Коннор находит до того самого дня икс. До первого сбоя и ошибки.

Он просто заходит на кухню, чтобы сварить Хэнку кофе. Детектив листает ленту или просто играет во что-то на телефоне, оперевшись на столик — андроиду не видно. Не то чтобы он прямо смотрит. Так, заглядывает через плечо, когда странное потемнение на шее детектива привлекает его внимание.

Первая мысль — он испачкался, и Коннор протягивает руку, чтобы стереть грязный след, но даже коснуться кожи пальцами не успевает, когда по телу детектива на секунду пробегает дрожь, а после он поднимает плечи и поворачивается, глядя хмуро.

— Чего тебе, жестянка?

— Вы испачкались, — рассеянно говорит Коннор, но, вместо предполагаемого вопроса «где?», детектив только поднимает ворот и бросает недовольно:

— Это не твоё дело, уродец пластиковый.

Он уходит с кухни, оставляя Коннора один на один со сбоем в системе, где на повторе лёгкая дрожь снова и снова пробегает по телу детектива, когда он ещё его даже не коснулся, не ощутил мягкую кожу под пальцами, не скользнул по изгибу шеи.

И теперь чувствительность кожи Гэвина Рида станет одним из постоянных вопросов, который будет мучить RK800 последующие пять недель.


	2. Chapter 2

В этом, вроде бы, и нет ничего страшного — ну и подумаешь, что в голове простое содрогание человеческого тела вдруг обзавелось тихим стоном, с придыханием, слышным только ему, Коннору. Все же люди фантазируют, верно? Так почему бы и андроидам не заниматься подобным, совершенно непродуктивным делом?

Задавать себе вопросы Коннор не собирается, он просто принимает это как факт, как данность.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает его Хэнк дома, и RK800 полагает, что совсем незачем беспокоить друга такими пустяками.

— Да, всё хорошо, — отзывается он, продолжая крутить в памяти короткий момент.

— Ты непривычно тихий сегодня, — чуть хмурится Хэнк, позволяя понять — он знает, что что-то не так, но настаивать не будет, и Коннор надеется, что он распознал верно это выражение лица.

— Детектив Рид ведёт себя странно в последнее время, — со вздохом замечает Коннор, и получает в ответ добродушную улыбку.

— Ну, он перестал тебя задирать как мальчишка. Встретил наверное кого-то, вот и подуспокоился.

Ещё один сбой.

Ещё один укол внутри.

Встретил? Кого-то?

Судя по следу на шее, так и есть. Он зря распознал его как грязь, наверное, засос, оставленный кем-то в пылу страстного занятия сексом. Если Рид встретил кого-то неделю назад, тогда это объясняет и то, что у него нет ни сил, ни желания препираться с Коннором, как бы сильно тот ни скучал по их совместным перепалкам.

Звучит довольно логично, но кем нужно быть, чтобы выносить ужасный характер детектива? И почему ему даже думать об этом неприятно?

В симуляции Коннора человек содрогается, выдыхает едва слышно и поворачивает голову, бросая на него короткий взгляд. Взгляд, от которого лицо у андроида синеет, а сидеть рядом с Хэнком становится неудобно.

— Я пойду к себе, — мямлит Коннор, и, получив удивлённый взгляд друга, он сползает с дивана и старается не бежать в свою комнату.

Там темно и тихо, и можно сосредоточиться на внезапной, горячей мысли о том, что ему бы хотелось увидеть детектива таким. Хотелось бы увидеть его таким вживую. Хотелось бы скользнуть ладонями по коже, едва касаясь, вызывая в человеке дрожь и стоны, и изучить его просто до каждого миллиметра. И чтобы Гэвин Рид смотрел на него подёрнутыми дымкой, тёмно-голубыми глазами, приоткрывая рот от жара внутри, одного на двоих.

Там, где кончается фантазия и начинается сон, Коннор не различает. Он просто погружается в одно, не интересуясь — не это ли люди называют снами?

Время до рассвета проходит, наполненное детективом Ридом.


	3. Chapter 3

Почти неделю Коннор думает только о том, что он видел, о том, что додумал, о том, чего бы хотел. Он не видит ещё ничего катастрофичного в том, что в свободное от работы время занят фантазиями о человеке. Человеке, который по-прежнему делает вид, будто в упор его не замечает. Он исхитряется смотреть мимо Коннора, даже когда они стоят вплотную, и как ему это удаётся — загадка.

На работе удивительно тихо, нет авралов, так, мелочи какие-то, вроде краж и угонов, но при помощи единственного андроида такие преступления перестают быть проблемой для отдела. А единственный андроид медленно сходит с ума, когда у своего рабочего стола случайно пересекается с детективом Ридом.

Тот ставит папку на самую верхнюю полку стеллажа, привставая на носочках, и его водолазка задирается вместе с толстовкой, обнажая узкую полоску кожи над джинсами.

«Ямочки», — с удивлением констатирует Коннор. У детектива Рида ямочки над ягодицами. Прикрытые плотной джинсовой тканью и толстовкой, этого никогда не было видно.

Прохладные пальцы касаются оголённого участка кожи до того, как Коннор успевает себя остановить. Светлая, в противовес в принципе загорелому детективу, кожа выглядит такой манящей, что 800 не может поделать с собой ничего. В голове пусто и ветер, когда его подушечки пальцев едва касаются беззащитной кожи.

Выдох, нарисованный Коннором — ничто, просто жалкая подделка в сравнении с тем, что срывается с губ детектива Рида. Полный томления, страсти, но вместе с тем едва уловимый, почти нежный выдох, в нём нет стона, но он и без того идеальный — всё это обрабатывает Коннор до того, как человек оборачивается, поднимая губу над одним из клыков и выплёвывает с ненавистью:

— Ещё раз ты тронешь меня пальцем, и я тебе переломаю руки, ясно, сбрендивший тостер?

Коннор ловит себя на наслаждении. Ему нравится внимание детектива, и он скучал по этим колкостям, угрозам, поэтому он добавляет с обезоруживающей вежливостью, глядя прямо ему в лицо:

— Даже захотите вы, то не сможете сломать мне и одного пальца, сэр. У вас не хватит для этого сил.

Он ждёт предложения попробовать с затаённой радостью. Он ждёт оскорблений и внимания, пусть даже и в виде ненависти, но в ответ получает только неясное шиканье, и удаляющуюся спину детектива Рида.

Спину с манящими ямочками над ягодицами.

Системный сбой добавляет к прошлой фантазии великолепный, впитанный до последней ноты вздох. А также короткие, нежные поцелуи прямо во впадины, пока его руки будут уверенно держать детектива за бока.


	4. Chapter 4

Перемкнувший в голове вид Гэвина Рида становится его одержимостью, его обсессивно-компульсивным синдромом, от которого невозможно ни избавиться, ни удовлетворить, хотя симуляции RK800 безупречны.

Полная чушь от производителей о безупречности - они ничто, когда речь идёт о реакциях детектива Рида. О его стонах, жестах, и о том, какое сладкое томление могут вызывать хищные клыки, мелькающие под верхней губой.

Особенно артистичным Коннор находит то, как детектив потягивается, выходя из-за стола. Он поднимает руки и откидывается назад, словно там что-то есть, на что можно опереться, чуть приседает, и разминает шею. Движения плавные, грациозные, и Коннор почему-то сразу вспоминает стриптизёров в Eden'е. Те тоже были плавны и делали перед его глазами куда более потрясающие вещи, но ни один из них даже близко не может сравниться с плавностью движений потягивающегося перед его глазами детектива Рида.

В голове образ стриптизёра накладывается на Гэвина, и Коннор снова утекает в сладкую фантазию о том, как восхитительно смотрелся бы в том же клубе этот человек. Хватаясь сильными руками за шест, ему было бы достаточно просто скользнуть вниз, притираясь к металлу ягодицами, с целью сорвать банк обобрав всех присутствующих. И Коннор бы отдал ему все свои сбережения первым, просто за то, чтобы тот не переставал выгибать спину и ухмыляться так, как только что ухмыльнулся Рид, с удовольствием оглядев свой рабочий стол и бросив взгляд на настенные часы.

Коннор выпадает из реальности на несколько секунд, пока его не окрикивает Хэнк, заставляя сбросить наваждение, в котором андроид пребывает ещё долго после того, как детектив скрывается с его глаз, уходя на кухню, и даже не подозревая, что он делает сейчас в симуляции созданной андроидом, в его голове.

О том, как он хватается за шест одной рукой, зажимая в зубах свой значок и смотрит дерзко, с вызовом, который может свести с ума неподготовленного, дразня кончиками подушечек по животу и задирая толстовку. Его пальцы скользят по выделяющемуся прессу, отмеченному несколькими шрамами, которые успевает выхватить взгляд андроид, когда тот потягивается, и дополняет сладкую фантазию добавляющими огня подробностями.

К щекам снова приливает синяя кровь, пытаясь справиться с мгновенно поднявшейся температурой внутренних частей и участившейся работой насоса, пытающегося совладать с перегревом.

\- Лимон съешь, - вздыхает лейтенант, качая головой. - Ты так сияешь, что тебя за сверхновую скоро примут.

\- Хорошо, Хэнк, - соглашается Коннор, пытаясь усмирить лицевую мимику и избавиться от мечтательной улыбки, пока кто-то ещё не заметил.


	5. Chapter 5

К мысли о том, что если у детектива Рида кто-то есть, то тот, вполне вероятно, счастлив, Коннор возвращается не сразу. Отличная ищейка, способная связать три улики в единое целое и восстановить картину произошедшего просто игнорирует этот факт столько, сколько может.

Может он удивительно долго — две недели RK800 просто не вспоминает о словах Хэнка, до тех пор, пока следующая полномасштабная ошибка системы едва не выбивает его из колеи.

Детектива не было в участке несколько дней — их смены не совпадали, а потом выходные были, и Коннор почувствовал потребность хотя бы просто убедиться в том, то детектив жив и в порядке. Нарастающее беспокойство было для него в новинку и андроид с этим чувством не справляется. Оно тревожит его, сводит с ума до тех пор, пока в раздевалке он не пересекается, наконец, с детективом, убеждаясь, что тот жив и в порядке, хотя будь это иначе об этом бы знали в участке.

Человек стоит у шкафчика, и, заметив приближение, делает странный жест — он оправляет рукава резко, быстро. Коннор мгновенно цепляется за отрывистость обычно плавных движений Рида, и подходит ближе.

— Доброго утра, детектив, — приветствует он человека, протягивая тому руку.

На дружелюбный жест Рид отвечать не спешит — хмурится, укладывая пистолет в кобуру, и морщится.

— Чего тебе, ведро с мозгами?

— Вы хорошо провели выходные? — любопытствует Коннор, полагая, будто достаточно просто схватить человека и посмотреть на то, что тот скрывает, было бы вторжением в личное пространство.

От его вопроса у детектива краснеет лицо, и, внезапно, уши. Коннор соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не находит это безумно милым и притягательным.

— Отъебись уже, кофеварка на ножках, — внезапно зло бросает Рид, укладывая значок в карман, но Коннор отходить не собирается.

Когда детектив запирает свой шкафчик, рукав у него чуть сбивается и Коннор ошалело смотрит на красные следы на загорелой коже. Следы от рук. Мужских рук, судя по размеру отпечатавшегося на коже большого пальца.

В голове что-то глухо перещёлкивает, и он впадает в ступор. У детектива Рида кто-то есть. Кто-то, кто держит его за запястья до синяков, оставляет на чувствительной коже уродливые следы помечая его как свою собственность. Кто-то, под кем Гэвин Рид наверняка стонет, захлёбываясь между удовольствием и слезами и всё, что может оставаться Коннору — смотреть на него тихо со стороны и сожалеть о времени, когда они подкалывали друг друга, бросаясь взаимными упрёками и страстно желать вернуться назад, но с осознанием — этот человек будит в нём чувства и мысли прежде недоступные. Этот человек не тот, от кого Коннор хочет избавиться, потому что без него станет очень тихо и пусто.

И, похоже, все его чувства полностью безнадёжны.


	6. Chapter 6

Впервые ему снится кошмар сразу после. 

Коннор видит во сне, как кто-то другой касается Гэвина Рида, как чужие, грубые руки скользят по его коже, не в силах оценить чувствительность человека. 

Видит, как детектив выгибается перед кем-то, кто даже не замечает грациозности его по-кошачьи плавных движений. Ему чудится, как кто-то относится к тому, на чём сыплется Коннор, словно к пустышке, безделушке, способной занять на месяц или пару, но не более того.

Он открывает глаза, глядя в ужасе в потолок, и пытается усмирить дыхание. На часах ещё нет даже полуночи, но Коннор сойдёт с ума, если немедленно не поднимется, не сделает хоть чего-нибудь, чтобы усмирить бешено работающий насос, потому что бездействие делает только хуже, дорисовывая в его голове отвратительные картины.

Хэнк не просыпается, когда он уходит. Друг спит крепко, а Коннор очень аккуратен, когда закрывает дверь и шагает по тающему снегу вперёд, стараясь изгнать из головы все картины. Все, сколько их есть, и всё перебирает внутренние ошибки, которые заполнили его голову из-за того, что происходит между детективом Ридом и ним самим. Абсолютная память помогает вспомнить ему каждый раз, но не смириться с тем, что-то, что у него есть сейчас — это лучшее, что он может получить.

Ноги выносят его прямо к дому детектива, но даже задуматься над тем, что ему теперь делать, Коннор не успевает. Из подъезда выходит человек, по плавным движениям которого Коннор безошибочно узнаёт нём детектива Рида. Тот идёт уверенно к ожидающему его такси, и Коннор малодушно делает то, за что его совсем не похвалят на работе — он взламывает GPS и копирует себе конечную точку в память, удивляясь немного.

Клуб «Eden» — не единственное заведение, где можно снять андроида на час или на ночь, и его главный конкурент, «Tention», расположенный в сердце города, и является пунктом назначения детектива.

Коннор добирается туда на четверть часа позже Рида, всё думая о том, что человек может там делать. Возможно, его возлюбленный — член человеческого персонала?

— Полиция Детройта, — говорит спокойно Коннор на входе, передавая андроиду свой электронный значок, и проходит.

— Чем могу помочь? — вежливо интересуется у него администратор, и Коннор передаёт ей изображение детектива, каким он его видит в участке каждый день, беззастенчиво привирая:

— Поступил запрос о пропаже человека. В вашем заведении есть такой посетитель?

Он полагает, что услышит «нет» с пояснением, к кому именно направляется детектив Рид, но в ответ получает только согласный кивок, заставляющий трубки внутри дрожать от неизвестного чувства.

— Я не располагаю большой информацией, — сообщает ему администратор, явно пытаясь выдворить ищейку из заведения, но Коннор касается её руки всего на секунду. Одну единственную, в которую он успевает вложить все переживания, что терзают его, и те чувства, которые вызывает у него детектив Рид, когда их взгляды встречаются.

Девушка-андроид смотрит на него с сочувственной полуулыбкой и говорит, не раскрывая рта, прямо в голове:

— Синяя комната. Третья дверь.

— Спасибо! — так же молчаливо, но искренне благодарит её Коннор, ориентируясь в неоновом свете, и находит нужную комнату.

Третья дверь заперта, но Коннор не собирается вламываться. Он терпеливо ждёт, чувствуя, что, вломись он, ему было бы спокойнее, но то, что он тут делает, объяснить детективу Риду стало бы сложнее.

Словно это вообще возможно объяснить…


	7. Chapter 7

Дверь щёлкает, и Коннор заходит до того, как андроид покидает комнату. Он бросает на него взгляд, с удивлением замечая, что тот накладывает скин обратно неторопливо, словно тот был снят какое-то время. Какое-то время, которое андроид провёл с детективом в закрытой комнате клуба для проституции.

— Коннор? — замирает обнажённый человек, и RK800 выпускает снова одетого не только в человеческую кожу андроида, послав просьбу не беспокоить их минут десять.

Тот чуть кивает и выходит, оставляя стоящего у кровати человека с Коннором один на один.

— Какого хера ты тут делаешь? — рычит детектив, обнажая клыки.

Он не отвечает. Ему нечего сказать на это, особенно тогда, когда он запоминает расположение каждого шрама на коже, считывает блеск каждой капли пота и видит, как наливается новый синяк в форме чужих зубов прямо вокруг ореола соска.

Это выглядит так невыносимо, что вместо ответа, Коннор сокращает расстояние между ним и пышущим гневом Ридом и склоняется, касаясь осторожно повреждённой кожи губами.

Всхлипы у Гэвина Рида тоже горячее, чем в самых смелых мечтах Коннора, а опустившаяся на затылок рука чувствуется пламенно обжигающей. И это очень подходит тому, кто весь олицетворяет собой жар безудержных фантазий Коннора.

— Какого хрена ты делаешь? — повторяет с тем же рыком Рид, глядя прямо Коннору в глаза.

— Я пришёл за вами, детектив, — честно отвечает 800, не отводя взгляда, и, наконец, касаясь мягкой, бархатной кожи кончиками пальцев так, как и хотел, с удовольствием ловя ещё один сдавленный стон.

— Следил за мной? — шипит человек, явно злясь, и Коннор не собирается лгать:

— Да, — отвечает он спокойно, пробегаясь подушечками по рёбрам, и поглаживая большими пальцами выпирающие ямочки.

— Решил отомстить, да, долбанный уродец? — это звучало бы грубее, если бы не прерывистый, тихий стон, который Коннор ловит с отчаянием утопающего.

— Решил сказать вам, детектив, — начинает он, и цепляет пальцами щетинистый подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть себе в глаза. — Я совсем сломался на тебе, Гэвин.

У человека сбивается сердечный ритм. Он приоткрывает рот и хватает воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, и у Коннора снова случается системный сбой.

Нельзя стать девиантом дважды, но если бы он мог, то сейчас вся система полетела бы к хренам от того, каким остро-беззащитным выглядит перед ним человек, когда Коннор прижимает его к себе так, словно пытается закрыть его уязвимости от целого мира.

И Гэвин Рид прижимается в ответ.


	8. Chapter 8

Прошло уже полгода, после того, как Гэвин обнаружил, что его чувства не безответны, и пластиковый Кен не собирается поднимать его на смех из-за того, как он так по дебильному втрескался в него, что даже сам не сразу понял, а когда понял, то решил проблему радикально.

И за эти полгода он никак не может привыкнуть к тому, как смотрит на него Коннор, каждый раз приоткрывая рот, когда он выходит из душа.

Он выглядит таким милым, что и не скажешь, что он может сломать человеку руку в четырёх местах меньше, чем за секунду, и эта двойственность, так откровенно раздражавшая в самом начале так же откровенно доставляет ему сейчас.

— Ты опять завис, Коннор. — фыркает Гэвин, завязывая полотенце на бёдрах, когда андроид приближается к нему и осторожно, едва ощутимо касается каждого светлого шрама, броско выделяющегося на загорелой коже.

— Нет, Гэвин, — не соглашается тот. — Я не завис. Я любуюсь.

— Чем? — вскидывает брови с язвительной насмешкой Гэвин. — Несовершенством человеческого тела?

— Да, — соглашается Коннор и прижимается к шраму, пересекающему его живот губами, заставляя хватать воздух ртом.

У Коннора тоже есть несовершенства, которые вставляют Гэвина. Этими несовершенствами он усыпан весь, особенно на лбу и щеке — тёмные россыпи родинок были первым, на чём споткнулся разум детектива Рида, навсегда ставя точку в его благоразумии относительно данного конкретного андроида. Он сломался на них самых первых, и теперь его уже не починить.

Но, пока умелые пальцы скользят по коже, дразнят член, сжимая уверенно в кулаке, или касаются выступающих клыков, Гэвину и не хочется быть починеным. Ему хорошо и так.

И, судя по полному нежности и желания взгляду Коннора, опрокинувшего его на кровать и устроившегося между разведённых пригласительно бедёр — не ему одному.

Когда андроид поставил себе это восхитительное дополнение, позволяющее им становиться одним целым Гэвин не знает, но он знает, что стоит ему вскрикнуть, как жесткие толчки внутри сменятся нежными, сводящими с ума неторопливостью, стоит ему простонать, и безумие поглотит их.

Он находит ладонь Коннора, пока они двигаются в едином ритме и переплетает с ним пальцы в замок, чтобы не умереть, когда его душа выпархивает из тела в момент он содрогается в оргазменной дрожи, и шепчет после, обнимая загнанно дышащего Коннора, явно пытающегося дополнительно охладить перегревающиеся от напряжения трубки:

— Я сломался на тебе.

Карие глаза смотрят на него с теплотой и лёгкой хитринкой, когда тот делает короткий толчок в слишком чувствительное нутро и касается шрама на ключице губами, шепча в ответ, пока Гэвин несдержанно стонет, стискивая его в объятиях и вжимая в себя сильнее:

— Я починю.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Или текстовые игры по этому фандому? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
